In the conventional vehicle headlamp utilizing an LED light source, the distant visibility is often desired to be improved. In order to cope with this demand, vehicle lights utilizing a plurality of LED light sources have been proposed (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-245637). The vehicle light can include LED light sources and project the images of the LED light sources to form a low beam light distribution pattern on a virtual vertical screen, for example, as shown in FIG. 1. Here, the low beam light distribution pattern can include a maximum light intensity area known as a hot zone (high light intensity area).
The vehicle light disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-245637, however, is configured without paying attention to the road surface illuminance in the area nearer than a farther area (for example, the area in front of a vehicle, approximately 100 m away from the vehicle) even when it can provide the desired maximum light intensity. This means that the vehicle light of the conventional type can control the light emission to obtain the maximum light intensity while it may have a great impact on the road surface illuminance in the nearer area. Accordingly, the conventional vehicle light may have the problem in which the sense of brightness in the farther area may deteriorate.